Estirpe Sangrienta
by Nana0Mavi
Summary: Siglos de derramamiento de sangre entre dos razas ocultas al ojo humano era en ocasiones mostrada a las personas que por mala suerte llamaba la atencion de esos seres de leyendas, los Licantropos inmortales que pueden trasformarse en bestias sedientas de sangre, señores de la noche como los Vampiros muertos vivientes que se alimentan del liquido carmesí que corre por las venas.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola!_**

**_(u . u) SIENTO EL RETRASO (u . u)_**

**me puse enferma además de muchas cosas pero bueno les traigo esta sorpresa**

**_ Esta nueva historia se actualizara de mucho en mucho_**

_**necesito dos fichas con:**_

_**nombre**_

_**que raza os gustaría ser**_

**_físico_**

**_personalidad_**

**_Cualquier cosa extra como `` como conoció a su primer amor o algo , lo que deseéis *no es obligatorio el extra*´´_**

**_SOLO ELIGIRE POR EL MOMENTO 2 FICHAS *EL CHICO LO ELIGIRE YO *_**

**_Espero que os guste_**

**_La semana que viene subo el siguiente capítulo de Amor Obsesivo_**

**_Hasta entonces (n . n)_**

**_(^^) Nana (^^)_**

* * *

**_El Pasado_**

La palabra sangre tiene dos significados:

* Líquido, de color rojo en los vertebrados, que es impulsado por el corazón, circula por los vasos sanguíneos del cuerpo de las personas y los animales, transportando oxígeno, alimentos y productos de desecho.

* Raza, familia o condición social a la que pertenece por nacimiento una persona.

Sangre jamás se me ocurrió que esa palabra pudiera suponer tanto en mi vida; ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que se siente?... Esas desmesuradas ganas de desgarrar la carne con mis garras, ansias por deslumbrar el líquido rojo que corre por las venas de los seres vivos, la satisfacción al hincar mis colmillos en la carne para saciar mis deseos; ¿Cuándo fue el comienzo de todas mis desgracias? El día que por desgracia me entregué a ese sujeto o la estupidez que cometí cuando era solo una niña… ¿en qué momento encadene mi vida a la oscuridad de la noche?… tampoco importa ya que no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió aquel 22 de enero y 3 de junio.

Mi cabello es de un tono carbón, mis ojos son grandes y grises algo azulados con pestañas largas, soy morena de nacimiento, mi familia es de Latinoamérica en concreto de México, yo nací en el DF cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse a un pueblecito de otro país llamado Amoris; yo tenía apenas uno seis años cuando conocí a un chico de ojos grises y cabello largo de color negro, un chico llamativo que tendría unos dieciocho años, no sé como lo hice pero a pesar de la expresión seria y las frases hirientes que de vez en cuando salían por su boca conseguí hacerme amiga del chico mayor, una amistad que duro hasta que cumplí unos ocho años, ese 22 de enero fue cuando el chico me comunico que se mudaba a otro país

-¿Por qué tienes que marcharte?- pregunte apenada a punto de dejar salir lágrimas que mostrarían mi tristeza, gotas saladas que no eran derramadas porque conocía el desagrado que sentía el pelinegro por las niñas lloronas

-Porque mi familia se marcha, pero no te preocupes algún día regresare para ver cuánto as crecido-me dijo moviendo mi cabello con una sonrisa fingida

-no te creo- esbocé en tono bajo casi imperceptible pero él escucho lo que dije

-eres una niña muy molesta-al escuchar eso no pude evitar romper en llanto divisando como el pelinegro cambiaba su cara a una de pánico

-¡Idiota!... ¡Burro!..¡Imbécil!... ¡Bobo!- sin poder aguantar la rabia de la frase que me había dicho mientras restregaba mis ojos intentado detener mis lágrimas comencé a decirle sinónimos de estúpido

-Camelia -antes de darme cuanta sentí unos brazos rodeándome- deja de llorar – me comunico con una voz amable que pocas veces escuchaba salir de su boca y menos pensé oír cuando llorase

-¡no estoy llorando!- negué avergonzada mientras el pelinegro dejaba de abrazarme, en un momento pude ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro para poco después notar que se quitaba un colgante del cuello

-Es la señal de que regresare -yo tendí las manos animada él poso el colgante que era una cadenita de plata como su medalla con la figura de un lobo, después de depositar el obsequio miro mi rostro con severidad- si lo aceptas te tendrás que casarte conmigo- al decirme eso separo sus manos de las mías en ese momento yo me puse a observar el colgante; como admiraba y adoraba a ese chico pronuncie las siguientes palabras

-¿Entonces soy tu novia?- en esa época no conocía muchas cosas pero aun así sabía que era ser novios más o menos

-si, algo así- me comunico sorprendido; al escuchar eso me puse muy feliz y acepte el colgante poniéndomelo en el cuello, poco después el chico se marcho

Los años pasaron y yo recordaba a ese chico como mi primer amor, tenia diecisiete años justo estábamos en vacaciones de verano en una fiesta a la cual fui invitada hay conocí a mi segundo amor un chico nuevo en la ciudad pero muy popular, su nombre Nathaniel tenía el cabello dorado unos ojos hipnóticos que eran de un tono miel hermoso, de piel clara con una actitud de una persona muy educada y amable; al principio no me acerque a él pues un chico así estaba muy solicitado por lo cual yo no iba a gastar mi tiempo en alguien que no se fijaría en alguien como yo, pasaron semanas desde que lo conocí en la fiesta y comenzamos a tener una relación especial… ya me comprendéis… hasta que el 3 de junio terminamos por comenzar una relación también fue el mismo día que yacimos juntos, estuvimos saliendo hasta que comenzó el curso ya que sin ninguna explicación termino conmigo y desde entonces no tenemos ninguna relación, él es un curso mas mayor que yo por lo que solo nos cruzamos en los pasillos, siempre está acompañado por dos chicas una morena he otra castaña llamadas Melody y Karla además de por un chico rubio de cabello largo peinado de una forma extraña de ojos color esmeralda llamado Dake, ya nunca le saludo de hecho ni le miro y hasta su presencia me es desagradable por decirlo de alguna manera soy la única chica que lo detesta en todo el centro estudiantil…¡no!... soy la única persona que lo detesta o lo era hasta que a mitad de curso un nuevo alumno se presento en la salida del centro

Aquel día como todas las mañanas después de arreglarme me puse el colgante que desde los ocho años he llevado conmigo para después bajar a desayunar con mi tía ya que mis padres no se encontraban porque estaban atendiendo negocios en el extranjero ¿Qué negocios? Ni idea no me interesan esas cosas

-¡bueno días!-saludo enérgica mi tía al mismo tiempo que me servía café en una taza

-buen día- respondí yo mientras me sentaba en una silla, enfrente de un plato con dos tostadas

-¿has dormido bien?- al preguntar eso coloco la taza de café enfrente mía y yo comencé a desayunar

-por supuesto, si llego a dormir mejor estaría muerta- de inmediato note una mirada fija en mi perteneciente a mi tía que bebía de su café mientras me observaba molesta

-no es un poco temprano para los chistes macabros- refunfuño, yo no hice caso a su comentario y continúe comiendo entonces un suspiro resonó por el comedor- ¿discutiste con Nathaniel?- al escuchar el nombre del rubio casi me atraganto con un trozo de pan que estaba masticando pues se me olvido decirle a mi tía que ya no salíamos- si necesitas consejo dímelo las peleas de pareja son mi fuerte- de alguna manera conseguí tragar el trozo de tostada en ese instante mire a mi tía enfada

-corte con ese inútil hace dos meses-comente al mismo tiempo que agarraba la taza de café para beberla lo más rápido posible y marcharme pues las preguntas de mi tía estaban a punto de bombardearme

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestiono exaltada dejando su café sobre la mesa-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Es que te hizo algo? ¡Ya se! A ti te gusta otro chico ¿verdad? … es una pena que le dejaras es un muchacho tan guapo y educado… como tu tía no puedo dejar las cosas así, es un buen muchacho ¿Cómo has….- antes de escuchar algo más me levante de la mesa y cogí mi mochila a toda prisa

-nos vemos tía- dije corriendo hacia la puerta de la calle y saliendo por ella alegrándome de no haberle dicho a mi queridísima tía que fue ese maldito rubio el cual me corto sin darme explicaciones, estoy segura que si se lo digo no me dejaría salir de la casa hasta que se quedara sin preguntas

Camine por el parque ese que me dejaría a dos pasos del instituto pensando en mi mala suerte pues yo no hubiera estado enfada así por nada, justamente el día anterior la delegada de mi clase decidiera dejar el maldito puesto ¿en qué me puede influir eso? Bueno yo soy la subdelegada así que ayer deje de serlo ¿y porque es malo ser la delegada de la clase? Bueno el delgado principal no es otra persona que ese estúpido rubio de ojos miel y poco hombre; mientras meditaba en eso y la estúpida junta de delgados de ese día llegue al instituto a dos paso de la puerta de entra al centro un golpe en mi espalda me hizo caer al suelo, de inmediato unas risas pertenecientes a mis dos mejores amigos comenzó a resonar llamado la atención de todos los presente

\- menuda caída- comento Alexy un chico de cabe azul y ojos rosados que se coloco enfrente de mí para poco después tenderme la mano que agarre con fuerza

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?-pregunte enfadada mientras me levantaba, en un instante su gemelo Armin apareció su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, agarraba su estomago mientras reía descaradamente después de haberme tirado al suelo

-este idiota- dijo el peliazul señalando a su hermano con una expresión seria que provoco que el otro dejara de reír

-¡hee!- chillo mientras Alexy y yo lo mirábamos con seriedad- no hace falta insultar-gruño mirándonos molesto

-¡hee!- ice el intento de imitarle- ¿no sabes pedir perdón?-al instante el pelinegro me mostró una sonrisa

-perdón- de inmediato como cada mañana los dos gemelos comenzaron a discutir mientras entrabamos al centro y sin distraernos más comenzamos a caminar de pronto un olor placentero me invadió era tan agradable; ese olor de un cigarrillo que yo creía conocer me saco de la conversación que los dos gemelos mantenían desviando mi atención hacia un chico de cabello rojo y ojos grises vestido con ropas roqueras además de una expresión seria, sin darme cuenta deje de caminar y me quede mirando con seriedad al desconocido que me observaba mientras fumaba cuanto más mantenía la mirada ese desconocido en mí mas enfada me sentía, deseaba que dejara de observarme pues sus ojos grises parecían devorarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola!_**

**_(u . u) SIENTO EL RETRASO (u . u)_**

**¿porque subo es capitulo en vez del de Amor Obsesivo?**

**bueno no consigo que el capitulo quede como deseo no se porque pero no me siento satisfecha así que asta que no lo vea con buenos ojos no lo subiré **

_**solo recibi dos fichas así que felicidades **_

itatiswett

Usuyase Blood

**_Espero que os guste a todos el capitulo_**

**_Subiré un capitulo mas pronto que pueda_**

**_Hasta entonces (n . n)_**

**_(^^) Nana (^^)_**

* * *

_**Nuevos alumnos **_

Sin comprender el porqué la esencia que desprendía el cigarrillo provocó que detuviera mis pies, mis ojos observaron con cierto interés a la persona que sostenía el cigarrillo, de verdad no le conocía pero…¿Por qué?... mi mirada se volvió firme intentado entender el porqué ese olor me era familiar sin conseguir ninguna respuesta el muchacho de ojos grises y pelirrojo me analizo con seriedad…sin evitar su mirada me forcé a mantener mis ojos observando los suyos cosa que poco a poco me estaba haciendo enfadar… pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ese sujeto me estaba preguntando algo con esos ojos, haciéndome desear que dejara de examinarme

-Camelia- mientras miraba al pelirrojo sin previo aviso una voz dijo mi nombre… una voz que levemente escuche pues pensé que si desviaba mi mirada seria atacada no sé porque ese sentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entonces como si yo fuera un animal hice caso de mis instintos forzándome a mirar intimidante al extraño

-jun- como si se burlara de mi un sonido salió de los labios del pelirrojo, dio una última calada a su cigarrillo que no tardo en tirar al suelo mientras apartaba su mirada y observó el cielo dejando salir el humo de su boca… aun que sus ojos se habían apartado de mi no me sentí segura más bien era como si esa persona estuviera esperando algo…pero no se que era… no sé explicar cómo me sentía por ese motivo pensé que era mejor olvidarlo sin pensarlo demasiado desvíe mi mirada y tome aire intentando relajar mi corazón agitado por esos ojos grises para encontrándome con la cara preocupada de Alexy poco después

-¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiono agitado- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo?- yo lo mire y sonreí por reflejo, de verdad estar con él y su hermano me relajaba

-no paso nada- pellizque su mejilla provocando que me mirara sorprendido-¿vamos?- pregunte después de soltarlo al mismo tiempo que el peliazul me sonrió

-si- contesto con alegría

Antes de que los dos nos pusiéramos a caminar la parte del cuerpo de alguien choco dándome en mi hombro derecho y poco después en el hombro izqierdo de Alexy que de alguna manera agarro mis hombros evitando que yo callera por el impactó…¿Quién había sido tan inútil para chocar con nosotros? mire al frente

-¡Hey!-grito Armin encarando al responsable de que callera encima de Alexy el cual me ayudo a enderezarme mientras observaba atónita la escena delante de mí, el pelirrojo miraba molesto a mi amigo lo que me hizo cuestionar si era real

-¿Qué? – pregunto inmediatamente el pelirrojo mientras Alexy se daba la vuelta para mirar también al que golpeo su hombro

-¿no te vas a disculpar?- pregunto irritado Armin, en ese instante el extraño le mostro a mi amigo una sonrisa burlona

-no tengo porque- dijo burlón colocándose en una postura algo imponente, Armin apretando su mano izquierda formando un puño miro molesto al desconocido

-serás…-sin decir nada más que eso se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo, por un instante un mal presentimiento inundo mi mente… ¡¿Armin está en peligro?!… aun que él iba a golpear a el extraño sentí que mi amigo era el que estaba en peligro, Aparte a Alexy de enfrente mía que miraba a su hermano sorprendido y interpuse mi cuerpo en la trayectoria del golpe que pretendía llegar al pelirrojo... Sin pensarlo siquiera cerré mis ojos sabiendo que eso me iba a doler

\- ¡Camelia!...- escuche como me llamaba Alexy pero era demasiado tarde el golpe iba directo hacia mí, preparada para el impactó cerré mis ojos pero… no sentí nada… nada llego a mí, intranquila abrí los ojos y divise como otra persona desconocida para nosotros también agarraba el brazo de Armin

-no deberías buscar problemas cuando acabamos de llegar- dijo con un tono amable pero una mirada sebera dirigida hacia el pelirrojo… la persona que detuvo a Armin era un chico de cabello blanco con las puntas teñidas de negro, sus ojos eran cada uno de un color verde y dorado, aunque eso era extraño lo que más llamo mi atención eran sus ropas de un estilo antiguo, como si ese muchacho hubiera venido de otra época

-Lysandro- dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo que dejo salir un suspiro poco después de su boca- suelta a esa mierda y vámonos- escuche su orden desde mi espalda el pelirrojo no tardo en ponerse a caminar sin decir nada más hacia la puerta del centro, la rabia al escuchar esas palabras me hizo voltear para mirar al desconocido mientras mis dos amigos todavía estaban digiriendo esas palabras

-¡Estúpido!- chille sin poder evitar, los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron y volteó mirándome con seriedad pero no consiguió intimidarme… mire furiosa su cara entonces una sonrisa burlona se dejo ver en su rostro

-no te pondrás a llorar ahora ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono irritante… sin comprender porque decía eso quede sin palabras y observe como seguía su camino hacia el interior del centro

-eso ha sido estúpido- escuche a mi espalda la voz provenía de Alexy el cual me miraba molesto pero al mismo tiempo aliviado

-cierto- comunico el chico que detuvo a Armin

-¿tú no deberías irte también?- cuestión el pelinegro que parecía todavía molesto

-creo que estas en lo correcto pero antes de marcharme debo presentarme- al decir eso nos sonrió, de cierta manera note que era una sonrisa fingida- soy Lysandro Ainsworth- dejo de sonreís y nos miro con seriedad- me disculpo por los problemas que allá causado mi amigo con vuestro permiso me marcho- nos dijo con amabilidad

-han- Alexy abrió la boca dejando salir un sonido de sorpresa

-¿hee?- comento Armin incrédulo

-si…claro- dije yo asombrada, pues el muchacho llamado Lysandro hablo con tanta amabilidad que no comprendí como podía llamar amigo al pelirrojo, parecían tan distintos eso pensé mientras se marchaba dejándonos solos a mí y los gemelos

-camelia-me llamo Alexy con un tono de preocupación en su voz perfectamente perceptible- enserio has hecho una verdadera estupidez- dijo mientras se acercaba su hermano más hacia mí

-de verdad ¿Qué habrías echo si te hubiera golpeado?- pregunto Armin mientras agito mi cabello cariñosamente

-idiota- aparte su mano- yo puedo soportar eso y más, soy superhumana- comente para que dejaran de regañarme

-si claro y Alexy un gigoló – dijo el pelinegro con seriedad dando a entender que su enfado se había esfumado

-hee- chillo molesto Alexy- bueno no me importaría serlo… si él solo se fijara en mí- comento el peliazul , sin poderlo evitar mire a él pelinegro que me observó también, los dos sabíamos a quien se refería ese moreno de ojos miel y cabello negro peinado en trenzas

-jajajaja- sin poderlo evitar me eche a reír

-jajaj-al mismo tiempo que yo Armin comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesto Alexy observándonos con severidad

-nada..jjj..- dije intentando calmar mi risa

-cierto..jjj…vayamos a clases- comento su hermano; en diversas ocasiones Armin y yo aviamos hablado de lo extraño que se verían esos dos juntos y del hecho de que sería extraño que Dajan se fijara en Alexy, imaginábamos como seria su relación y un día nos dio por imaginar al peliazul como una de esas estúpidas chichas que chillaban en los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto , también lo imaginamos como animadora y desde entonces no podemos evitar echar a reír cuando escuchamos decir cosas como las que dijo Alexy, sé que es una estupidez pero en verdad es inevitable

-si...las clases no tardaran en comenzar- comente más calmada

-vale- dijo Alexy notándose que todavía no estaba conforme y se sentía un poco molesto

Después de ese momento continuamos nuestro camino hacia el centro pasamos la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia la clase de Armin donde teníamos pensado dejarlo pues en ocasiones el pelinegro se escapaba para ir a jugar con su psp y tampoco nos importaba a su hermano y a mí desviarnos un poco del camino hacia nuestra clase, por el pasillo nos encontraos a bastantes alumnos como siempre todos en grupos de amigos esperando la campana yo caminaba alegre hablando con tranquilidad con los gemelos has que…

\- Camelia-una voz femenina me llamo desde mi espalda detuve mis pasos y me di la vuelta divisando a Melody que provocó que mi buen humor desapareciera

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunte inmediatamente con seriedad, era claro para todo el mundo que la detestaba y sobretodo lo sabían mis dos amigos que como yo tenían las sospechas que Nathaniel corto conmigo por ella

-Nathaniel me pidió que te dijera que tienes que verlo antes de comenzar las clases te está esperando en la sala de delegados- dijo con un tono serio y una sonrisa clara mene fingida

-¿es por lo de mi puesto de delegada?- pregunte con seriedad

-eso creo

-pienso dejarlo en cuanto consiga un remplazó así que no tiene caso que valla, ¿podrías decirle que no iré? tampoco me pasare por la reunión ya que simplemente le conseguiré otra persona a la cual mandar de recadera lo antes posible- le comunique con seriedad, Melody me miro molesta

-¡Camelia!- me llamo la atención Alexy- deberías ir y decírselo tú – dijo con seriedad mirándome severamente casi enfadado por lo que yo acaba de decir

-¡chiih!- sin poderlo evitar chasquee mi lengua dejando ver mi enfado

-¡Camelia!- me llamo con más severidad mirándome con rigidez, en ese momento solté un suspiro

-está bien, pero solo por ti- comente para marcharme después sin mirar hacia atrás, conocía a Alexy mejor que nadie aparte de su hermano y si él se pone así es porque me comporte de una forma que no debía, la verdad es que tengo una forma de ser extraña normalmente soy como una niña me rio, bromeo y enfado con rapidez pero nunca soy cruel con nadie a excepción de ese grupo saco lo peor de mí al verlos o interactuar con ellos…ese maldito grupo que acompaña a Nathaniel cambia mi forma de ser, me vuelvo seria, fría y odiosa; soy cruel con ellos sin que me hagan nada pago con ellos mi vulnerabilidad ante él ser que más odio aborrezco pero deseo …es absurda mi forma de ser si tan solo supiera la razón de que él se alejara de mi volvería a ser yo … amigable, cariñosa, graciosa, algo arisca … si … mi comportamiento seria el mismo con todo el mundo y no decepcionaría de esa forma a mis amigos que sufren al verme actuar de esa manera que no es la mía, ojala regresara el tiempo y jamás me hubiera acercado a esa persona la cual no tardare en volver a ver desgraciadamente


End file.
